A story in which the Duke dies!
by Miki-to-you-Maiko
Summary: Songfic about What would happen if the Duke shot Christian, and Satine shot the Duke, killing him. But we don't know if Chris is dead or not! It's told throught the eyes of the new Sparkling Diamond. 'Sgood, I swear! Better
1. Jesse.

Lina grinned foolishly out the huge window, thinking about Jesse. Not even Satine pulling her corset uncomfortably tight could snap her out of her reverie. Who needed air when there was… Jess. Maybe if she kept looking, he would walk by.  
  
Even though S'tine had quit the immediately after the 'incident', she stayed around to be by her friends. Lina shared the elephant with her, but only S'tine's closest friends and Nini knew that. Even Harold thought that the only girl up there was his new Sparkling Diamond, Lina.  
  
She didn't trust Nini, but after the death of the Duke (yes, death, haha), 'Legs,' as they called her, was sincerely apologetic, and Satine wanted them to forgive her. She said that Nini had been through a lot and deserved a second chance. Yah, whatever. Most D-Dogs were scared of S'tine after she shot the Duke (the incident), but the girls who knew her, and knew what kind of person the Duke was, stood by her. S'tine was the kindest, friendliest person in Montmarte, and the Duke was… well, a disgusting, scary, twisted rodent who made you want to gag and yell "Ew!" whenever he spoke.  
  
Lina didn't know exactly why Satine'd shot the Duke… but she was sure that it had to be a good reason, even though she was glad he was dead so he wouldn't bother S'tine anymore.  
  
"You're all done, Li!" Satine smiled, slapping her butt to wake her up.  
  
"Oh!" she jolted, "Thanks, S'tine. I'm horrible at tying those."  
  
"So, who's the guy?" Satine asked, craning her head around to see Lina's expression.  
  
"Huh?" She tried to look puzzled and innocent.  
  
"Oh, come on, it's obvious. I've been in love before, too, you know!"  
  
"You have?" Lina had never hear this story! S'tine in love? When?  
  
"His name was Christian," she started, and for the first time Lina had ever known, she sounded hesitant and sad. Alarmed, Lina tried to reach over behind her to comfort S'tine, but she shook her head and continued, "He… We fell in love during the production of Spectacular Spectacular. When the Duke found out my deception, that I loved Chris and not him, in fact despised him, he grew wild with jealousy and," she paused a moment before she could force the next words from lips that desperately didn't want to say them, "…shot Christian, while I looked on in horror. Harold took Chris away to a hospital and refused to tell me where it was." Satine's voice became hard and bitter, explaining why she wouldn't talk to Zidler or tell him she was still around, "I couldn't forgive the Duke, the man who might have killed the one I love, or Harold! Harry didn't even tell me how Chris was doing! He said it was for the best, but I don't even know if Christian's alive," her voice broke, and she wavered before collapsing backward onto the chaise and sobbing uncontrollably, "Christian, Christian, why don't you come for me! It's been 3 years! Life or death, I don't care as long as we're together! Come what may, remember?! COME WHAT MAY!" she screamed, burying her face in a too-yielding pillow.  
  
Lina stood by ineffectually, not sure of how she could console her, patting her back gently and murmuring, "It's alright, he will come for you, I know it!" She believed what she said with all her heart, not knowing why.  
  
Satine hiccuped and dried her tears, waving Lina away, "No, I'm fine," she tried to say gaily (failing), but her voice was cracked and worn with sorrow, and Lina couldn't hear her.  
  
"I'm ok, I said. The show, my life, must go on." She said firmly, picking herself up and pushing Lina's outstretched arms gently back. "You probably know the rest, just not why. When I saw Christian lying in a pool of blood from the heart that loved me, come what may, I couldn't stand there and do nothing. I shot the Duke, and yes, I killed him. But he shot Christian, so he deserved to die." She paused a moment. "I'm sorry I stole the moment, hun, so who is this guy?" she asked, sounding odd, but genuinely eager to know.  
  
After she had confessed such an obviously painful memory, Lina couldn't withhold such a thing from S'tine, "Jesse Wood. He's a painter! He does a lot of paintings of scenery," she said, starting to get excited and starry- eyed, in spite of her sympathetic heartache for S'tine, as she spoke of him, "Jess is staying with Toulouse right now, but he'll probably move out…" She blushed at Satine's raised eyebrows before hastily amending. "We both love Toulouse, we do! It's just that Jess doesn't drink, and Toulouse… You know how he is! He always drinks! Jesse doesn't like to because 'it turns him into a person he doesn't like', he says. Toulouse is the same adorable Toulouse no matter how much he drinks! Oh, and Jess's come to Montmarte from London to join the bohemian revolution!" 


	2. Lover's quarrel

Ok- this chapter is really long because I put tons of songs in. I couldn't help it- it's fun!!!  
  
  
  
After S'tine had left for her daily walk, Jesse dropped in. Literally, he had climbed up on top of the elephant and swung over the side, so he came through the balcony.  
  
"That was close," he commented, "Harry almost saw me."  
  
"Oh no!" Lina gasped, "If he'd seen you…."  
  
"I know, I know. We're just lucky that as the Sparkling Diamond, you don't actually have to …you know… unless someone really rich comes, like the Duke."  
  
"Sleep with someone?" she supplied for his hesitant 'you know'. "We've been lucky so far, Jess, that's true, but you know someone will come eventually. Then we'll be in the same predicament as S'tine was."  
  
"I know, I know. Toulouse told me about it. But what can we do? Both our lives center around this place!"  
  
"We can do what S'tine couldn't! We can fly away!!! You could find another place to paint!"  
  
I followed the night,  
  
Can't stand the light,  
  
When will I begin  
  
To live again?  
  
One Day I'll fly away,  
  
Leave all this to yesterday,  
  
Why live life from dream to dream  
  
And drown by day  
  
When dreaming ends.  
  
"It's not that simple!" Jess declared passionately, his beautiful green eyes blazing, "Montemartre is the center of everything I believe in! The structures here represent things that I can't find anywhere else!!"  
  
"Jess!" she cried, tears starting to well up in her eyes, "How can you value paintings over your love! You do love me don't you?! Maybe I was wrong about you, you'd rather see me sleep with someone else than save me!" Her voice had risen to a full-out yell now.  
  
All I know  
  
Time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
  
  
  
True it is those diamonds once so dear, still so bright,  
  
Did prove false when they were tried, and all their lustre vain.  
  
Ah whither will you lead me flattering delight,  
  
Will you then betray me?  
  
True it is that banquet rich, so sweet set out to sight,  
  
Sundry poisons of all sorts did in each dish contain.  
  
Ah whither will you lead me flattering delight,  
  
Will you then betray me?  
  
Worthy he of wounds is, who tries the lion's might;  
  
He deserves no pity, that doth of falsehood plain.  
  
Ah whither will you lead me flattering delight,  
  
Will you then betray me?  
  
I fall to pieces each time I see you again  
  
I fall to pieces how can I be just your friend  
  
You want me to act like we've never kissed  
  
You want me to forget pretend we've never met  
  
And I've tried and I've tried but I haven't yet  
  
You walked by and I fall to pieces  
  
I fall to pieces each time someone speakes your name  
  
I fall to pieces time only adds to the flame  
  
You tell me to find someone else to love  
  
Someone who'll love me too the way you used to do  
  
But each time I go out with someone new  
  
You walked by and I fall to pieces  
  
You walked by and I fall to pieces  
  
"I'm sorry, darling, you know you're more important, " he said softly, his hand reaching up to gently wipe away tears that ran down her delicate features, "I'm sorry,"  
  
Everybody needs a little time away,  
  
I heard her say, from each other.  
  
Even lovers need a holiday  
  
Far away from each other.  
  
Hold me now.  
  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry.  
  
I just want you to stay.  
  
After all that we've been through.  
  
I will make it up to you. I promise to.  
  
And after all that's been said and done,  
  
You're just a part of me I can't let go.  
  
Couldn't stand to be kept away  
  
Just for the day  
  
From your body.  
  
Wouldn't want to be swept away  
  
Far away from he one that I love.  
  
Hold me now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry.  
  
I just wnat you to know.  
  
Hold me now. I really want to tell you I'm sorry.  
  
I could never let you go.  
  
After all that we've been through.  
  
I will make it up to you.  
  
I promise to.  
  
And after all that's been said and done.  
  
You're just the part of me I can't let go.  
  
After all that we've been through.  
  
I will make it up to you.  
  
I promise to.  
  
  
  
"But I can't help loving it here. It's where I found you."  
  
Close your eyes. Give me your hand, darling.  
  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
  
Do you understand? Do you feel the same?  
  
Am I only dreaming,  
  
is this burning an eternal flame?  
  
I beleive it's meant to be, darling.  
  
I watch you when you are sleeping you belong with me.  
  
Do you feel the same?  
  
Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame?  
  
Say my name, sunshines throuh the rain.  
  
A whole life so lonely, then you come and ease the pain.  
  
I don't want to lose this feeling.  
  
Say my name, sunshines through the rain  
  
A whole life so lonely then you come and ease the pain.  
  
I don't want to lose this feeling.  
  
Close your eyes. Give me your hand, dalring.  
  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
  
Do you understand? Do you feel the same?  
  
Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame?  
  
He pulled her into an embrace, and after the hour or so following, neither of them remembered what they'd been discussing.  
  
No one told me I was going to find you.  
  
Unexpected what you did to my heart.  
  
Foy porter, honneur garder I want to stay faithful, guard your honor,  
  
Et pais querir, oubeir Seek peace, obey  
  
Doubter, servir, et honnourer Fear, serve and honor you,  
  
Vous vueil jusques au morir Until death,  
  
Dame sans per. Peerless Lady.  
  
Car tant vous aim, sans mentir For I love you so much, truly,  
  
Qu'on poroit avant tarir that one could sooner dry up  
  
La haute mer the deep sea  
  
Et ses ondes retenir and hold back its waves  
  
Que me peusse alentir than I could constrain myself  
  
de vous amer. from loving you,  
  
Sans fausser; car mi penser, without falsehood; for my thoughts  
  
Mi souvenir, mi plaisir my memories, my pleasures  
  
Et mi desir sont sans finer and my desires are perpetually  
  
En vous que ne puis guerpir n'entroublier of you, whom I cannot leave or even briefly forget.  
  
Il ne'est joie ne joir There is no joy or pleasure  
  
N'autre bien qu'on puist sentir or any other good that one could feel  
  
N'imaginer or imagine which does not seem to me worthless,  
  
Qui ne me samble languir, whenever your sweetness wants to sweeten my bitterness. Quant vo douceur adoucir vuet mon amer: Therefore I want to praise  
  
Dont loer et aourer and adore and fear you,  
  
Et vous cremier, tout souffrir, suffer everything,  
  
Tout conjoir, Tout endurer experience everything, endure everything  
  
Vueil plus que je ne desir Guerredonner. more than I desire any reward.  
  
Foy porter . . . I want to stay faithful . . .  
  
Vous estes le vray saphir You are the true sapphire  
  
Qui puet tous mes maus garir et terminer. that can heal and end all my sufferings, Esmeraude a resjoir, the emerald which brings rejoicing,  
  
Rubis pour cuers esclarcir et conforter. the ruby to brighten and comfort the heart.  
  
Vo parler, vo regarder, Your speech, your looks,  
  
Vo maintenir, font fuir et enhair et despiter Your bearing, make one flee and hate and detest  
  
Tout vice et tout bien cherir et desirer all vice and cherish and desire all that is good.  
  
Foy porter . . . I want to stay faithful. . .  
  
"Oh, and Lina?" Jesse started saying as he was leaving, "I almost forgot- there's a man moving into Toulouse's apartment later, he just got out of a hospital or something, so I'm going to stay there a little while more to help take care of him. Bye!" and he shut the door behind him.  
  
Lina froze for a minute, shocked at the implications of what she'd heard before she yanked the door back open and left it flapping in her hurry, running after him and screaming, "Hold it right there!" 


	3. Gasp!

"Jesse!" He heard her call breathlessly after him, and smiled. Turning with his arms wide to welcome her, his witty "Miss me?" remark was never said. Lina ran full force into him, knocking him over and her with him. She even didn't bother getting off him, she just slapped at his chest and questioned him hysterically {and incomprehensibly}. "Wait, wait, Lina- slow down! What are you talking about? What happened?" ".%#^... *&^^*^*...##. new room-mate...*^%%&... did you know... &%#**^^.. is it him?!!" She finally ended demandingly, "Well?!" "Um... What?" "Didn't you know about Christian?" she asked him, eyes wide with surprise. "Of course I did, I just told you he was moving in.. Wait, I didn't tell you his name! Do you know him?" he answered, perfectly oblivious. "Oh Jesse, this is just too wonderful!! She'll be so happy, finally truly happy, and isn't that what we want for her, and why didn't this guy come forward yet- does he want a grand entrance? Or is he just-" "Stop, stop!" Jesse laughed, "and tell me what you're talking about!" "I just told you! Christian and Satine were separated so long ago, and he's finally back! He's come back for her!" It started to make a little sense, but Jess was still mostly in the dark. "Sure, honey, but-" "Oh, I'll explain later!" she promised, planting a kiss on his lips and getting up, "Right now we have work to do! Get Up, Get Up Get Up Get Up! So here I am, Doing everything I can, Holding on to what I have Pretending I'm a Superman "We're going to save Satine's happiness, that much should be obvious!" 


End file.
